Crossfire
by Llueeve
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrio con aquella pandilla de amigos de Bristol tras la muerte de uno de sus miembros? ¿Qué fue de todos ellos? Breves historias sobre la primera generación.
1. Tony

**Skins es una serie británica que solía emitirse en el canal E4.**

* * *

_I liked it better when you didn't talk._

* * *

Cuelgas el teléfono, lo sueltas sin delicadeza alguna sobre la cama y sin pensarlo, dejando que la rabia y la impotencia corran libremente por tu cuerpo, das un puñetazo contra la pared y tras eso, otro, otro y otro más.

No te molesta el dolor apenas lo sientes pero aun así paras cuando ves la sangre bajar por la pared, no quieres romperte los nudillos.

Te sientas en el suelo y te llevas las manos a la cabeza ¿Cómo ha podido suceder aquello?

Deberías haber estado más atento, haber hablado con ella más a menudo, no sospechabas nada y eso que la conoces casi mejor que a ti mismo.

Pero aun así no comprendes que le ha llevado a actuar de esa manera, se veía feliz con ese nuevo novio suyo, con Freddie, podrías asegurar a ciencia cierta que le quería tanto como tú a Michelle, solo que Effy nunca ha sido tan estúpida como tú. O al menos eso creías.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en Bristol? ¿Por qué Effy habría intentado suicidarse? Sí tenia problemas ¿por qué no había acudido a él? No habría dudado lo más mínimo en volver a casa y ayudarla.

Pero tu hermana no te comento nada, absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Te cuesta tanto asimilar que su frágil mente decidiera que su vida ya no tenía sentido y optara por cortarse las venas. Menos mal que la habían encontrado a tiempo.

Te levantas del suelo y te acercas a la cómoda, sacas de debajo de tu ropa una vieja caja de latón y la abres con delicadeza. Sacas las fotos que guardas en ella y las contemplas con nostalgia.

Michelle sonriendo a la cámara en una terraza de un bar, tan hermosa como siempre.

Anwar haciendo el tonto en algún viaje escolar que ahora mismo no recuerdas.

Jal y su clarinete.

Chris y Maxxie en la fiesta de cumpleaños del segundo.

Sid y tú en el salón de tu casa.

Llegas al fin a la que buscabas. Es una foto tomada en el lugar en el que solías veranear cuando eras pequeño, la foto esta tomada en una especie de merendero, hay columpios y arboles alrededor de las mesas de madera.

Dos niños de ojos azules y pelo oscuro miran a la cámara, parecen felices libres y ajenos a cualquier problema.

El niño tiene su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la niña, la cual tiene la cara manchada de helado.

Te quedas parado mirando su cara machada de chocolate más de lo habitual y de pronto sientes todo el peso del mundo sobre ti, dispuesto a aplastarte.

¿Qué te ha pasado Effy?

No entiendes que ha cambiado tanto desde el momento en que se tomo esa foto y ahora.


	2. Cassie

_Do you remember when you rode with me in the ambulance after I tried to kill myself? That's what love feels like._

* * *

Todas las mañanas en la misma mesa y a la misma hora hacen su aparición estelar en la cafetería neoyorkina en la que trabaja la misma pareja de ancianos. Y todos los días piden lo mismo para desayunar.

Él café con leche, puré de patatas, salchichas y un pastel de arándanos. Ella café solo con sacarina, un zumo de naranja, beicon y huevos revueltos.

Son sus clientes favoritos, risueños y amables, a parte son generosos con las propinas.

Cassie se entretiene mirándolos desde la barra cuando la cafetería aun no tiene mucha afluencia de gente y se pone a fantasear sobre su vida. Le encanta la manera en la que él toma la mano de ella con infinita delicadeza cuando van a pedir, o las cálidas sonrisas que le dedica, también le gusta la manera en la que ella le mira con un amor eterno e incombustible.

Suspira, a ella también le gustaría un amor como el de ellos, que no se marchitase con los años, sino que creciera con el paso del tiempo.

Quizás Sid sea la persona que le haga sentir eso, al fin de cuentas ella misma afirmo que le querría para siempre, pero su historia de amor se encuentra con una traba y es que los separa un inmenso océano. Ella huyo de Inglaterra y él ajeno a sus planes se quedo allí.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse en Bristol por más tiempo, ni aunque quisiera, sus heridas no sanarían en esa ciudad y menos ahora que Chris había muerto.

Desearía con todas sus fuerzas que Sid se embarcase en el primer avión que saliera de Londres con destino Nueva York apareciera en la puerta de la cafetería la abrazará y se quedará con ella para siempre.

Pero eso era imposible y Cassie lo sabía. No era carne de finales felices.


	3. Jal

_Yeah, let's do that! Let's build something, and we'll tear it down._

* * *

La música inunda la habitación, retumba en las paredes, entra por sus oídos y viaja por todo su cuerpo, penetrando en su alma, su mente, sus recuerdos. Cierra los ojos esperando sentir la paz que la melodiosa música del clarinete suele aportarle.

Los abre de nuevo la luz de la lámpara de su habitación le da de lleno en los ojos, hiriéndolos, cegándola.

Busca esa paz. Ni rastro de ella.

Desde que Chris murió, la música ha perdido toda su magia.

Jal se esconde bajo las mantas de su cama y llora. Ya es una rutina, costumbre, incluso manía.

Llora, llora y llora, hasta quedar exhausta, hasta que ya no siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, hasta que la pena le abandona y solo puede recordar la sonrisa traviesa de Chris, sin dolor o anhelo.

Porque cuando ya no le quedan más lágrimas y música del clarinete esta cesando, Jal sonríe, porque allí, en su cuarto, en su cama, escondida bajo las mantas, apartada del mundo, en su mente, Chris aún vive.

Su Chris. El Chris bromista, de los peces de colores, el alocado, el que la quería y le sorprendía con cenas de pan quemado a la luz de las velas. El Chris que le deseaba suerte antes de cualquier concierto, el que la hacia reír, el apasionado de paseando a Miss Daisy, el amigo de sus amigos, el que hacia el amor con ella con un cariño infinito. El chico del que se había enamorado.

No el Chris enfermo, el moribundo, el que descansaba bajo esa lápida de piedra en aquel frío cementerio. No.

Solo su Chris. El Chris alegre, el de los recuerdos felices.

Porque Chris en esa casa, en esa habitación, en esa cama, todavía existe, porque vive en su memoria.


	4. Anwar

_I'm a muslim boy, I don't get to choose._

* * *

Miras la espalda blanca de la chica que esta a tu lado en la cama, duerme profundamente, intentas recordar su nombre en vano, lo has olvidado. Total da igual, mañana se ira por donde ha venido y al día siguiente otra ocupará su lugar.

Es algo que adora de Londres, las chicas. Quizás juegue a su favor el hecho de que vive con dos chicos extremadamente atractivos que las chicas se acercan a ellos y que cuando descubren que son homosexuales y pareja se tienen que conformar con él único heterosexual que hay en la zona y ese viene siendo él. Pero no te quejas, no te quejas para nada, estás encantado, absolutamente encantado.

Mientras observas la espalda de tu compañera piensas en Bristol en tu vida allí y en las chicas de allí, concretamente en una sola chica, en Sktech.

Aun te preguntas cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Maxxie, a tu mejor amigo. ¿Acaso las ganas que tenias de acostarte con alguien eran mayores que el aprecio que sientes por él? A quien iba a engañar si, lo era, porque ese era su problema que solo pensaba en una cosa, el sexo.

Y eso traía consecuencias, al menos en su día las trajo, alejarse de su mejor amigo y por una chica, miles de chicas pueblan Bristol, miles y tu escoges a la acosadora de Max. O ella a ti, quien sabe.

El caso es que lo permitió, permitió que esa loca entrara en su vida, ya fuera por interese en él o en su rubio amigo y al hacerlo puso todo patas arriba.

¡Menos mal que rectificaste a tiempo y te fuiste a Londres con James y Maxxie!

La perspectiva no podía ser mejor, una gran ciudad, vivir solo con su mejor amigo y el novio de este que ha resultado ser un tío de puta madre, chicas varias, diversión...

¡Que le dieran a Bristol y a tu pasado! Especialmente a Sktech, has aprendido de tus errores, nunca volveras a poner a una tía por encima de tus colegas y sobre todo jamás volveras a mentirle a Maxxie, jamás.

La chica que esta a tu lado comienza a desperezarse, sonríes, quizás no te niegue un polvo mañanero ¿no?


	5. Sid

_I don't love Michelle, I never loved Michelle, I love you._

* * *

Sid no entiende como alguien al que puedes querer con la intensidad con la que él quiere a Cassie, logra huir de su vida tan rápido.

No lo entiende.

¿Por qué se ha ido de su lado? Un día la tiene entre sus brazos dormida en su cama y al siguiente se encuentra en un avión rumbo a Nueva York en su busca.

No lo entiende.

Y eso le cabrea, porque a pesar de que la quiere más que a nada o a nadie en este mundo siente que la esta perdiendo y no quiere perder a nadie más. Está cansado de perder a personas que le importan.

Perdió a su madre cuando les dejo a él y a su padre, perdió a Tony en aquel accidente de autobús, aunque luego lentamente le recupero, perdió a su padre y perdió a Chris.

¿Alguien da más?

No quiere incluir a Cassie en esa lista. Ni loco.

Así que a la mierda todo, a la mierda Bristol, a la mierda sus inseguridades y a la mierda su gorro, bueno su gorro no, que por mucho que Tony insista su gorro es su gorro, es parte de quién es, de su esencia.

De modo que ahí está, al otro lado del océano, en un continente desconocido, en un país desconocido, en una ciudad desconocida y en una calle desconocida con una foto de Cassie en una mano y con todos sus sueños y esperanzas en la otra, dispuesto a encontrarla sea como sea.

Y aunque tenga que buscar su alborotado pelo rubio por todas las calles de esa ciudad lo hará y no parara hasta encontrarla, porque su vida sin Cassie no tiene sentido.


	6. Maxxie

_Don't you care what I want? Don't I get to decide? I can do this dad._

* * *

Estás bailando como nunca, dejando a la música envolver tu cuerpo, sintiéndola en cada parte de tu ser, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la de la nariz. Sois uno, tú y la música, la música y tú.

Y pones toda tu alma en tus movimientos, bailas con el corazón y cuando la música para puedes ver las sonrisas de los que han convocado el casting y por sus miradas sabes que lo has logrado.

Al fin a llegado el día, al fin se va a reconocer tu esfuerzo, tu trabajo, tu talento.

Por eso viniste a Londres, es lo que estabas buscándolo, lo vas a conseguir.

Sales de la pista y dejas pasar al siguiente intentando que no se forme una sonrisa en tu rostro, no quieres ser presuntuoso, ya te ha pasado con anterioridad, ya has acudido a otros castings seguro de que te cogerían y has acabado siendo rechazo.

No debes crecerte debes esperar y ser paciente.

Pero no puedes evitar pensar que esta es la definitiva.

Los demás bailarines pasan, algunos son mediocres, otros regules, algunos buenos pero muy pocos bastante buenos.

El tiempo en el que están deliberando sobre que candidatos pasáis la prueba se te hace eterno y comienzas a dudar y a ponerte nervioso, quizás no lo hiciste tan bien como crees.

Finalmente aparecen con una lista de aquellos bailarines seleccionados, cuatro chicos y dos chicas. Los nervios se manifiestan ¿Y si no te eligen?

Pero lo hacen, porque la mujer pelirroja que sostiene la lista mira en tu dirección con una pequeña sonrisa antes de añadir:

̶ El número 505, Maxxie Olivier.

Y esbozas una enorme sonrisa, por fin lo has logrado, vas a cumplir tu sueño, estás deseando llegar a casa y contárselo a James y Anwar, luego llamarás a tus padres y a Tony para informarles y después saldrás a celebrarlo porque te lo mereces, porque la espera y el sacrificio han valido la pena.


	7. Michelle

_This is where I first met Chris. I was 7 and his mum got talking to mine and he was this funny little kid with his hands down his pants, doing impressions of the fish. I don't know whether he thought he could talk to them or… I'm not saying forget about him. Because you can't and you shouldn't. He was special. But… I just think… Fuck said "Fuck it, I'll do it my way. And the people that love me will understand why I'm doing it because they love me. Fuck it!"_

* * *

El cementerio está solitario esa mañana. Solo una anciana de aspecto frágil y largo cabello blanco enfundada de la cabeza a los pies de negro se encuentra en el lugar llevando flores a una tumba cercana a la que Michelle se encuentra.

El cielo amenaza con descargar una gran tromba de agua de modo que la joven palpa en el interior de su bolso el paraguas para sentirse más tranquila.

Del bolsillo derecho de su gabardina saca un cigarro largo y gordo liado por ella misma en su casa antes de salir, lo posa sobre la lápida que está frente a ella, como Jal le contó que había hecho en la tumba de su hermano años atrás quien en esos momentos se encontraba soterrado metros bajo tierra delante de sus narices.

̶ Hola Chris ̶ dice ̶ como verás no te he traído flores, barajaba sustituirlas por algún pez de colores pero al no haber nadie que les cuidase y diera de comer me pareció una mala idea ̶ silencio ̶ De modo que el cigarro fue la mejor opción, también traía una lata de cerveza pero me la he bebido, espero que no te moleste ̶ silencio de nuevo.

̶ Te preguntarás que hago aquí ¿verdad? Es cuanto menos chocante no te lo voy a negar, sería más lógico que hubiera venido otra persona o que viniera con alguien, no sola. Pero en fin, aquí estoy. No te voy a mentir Chris, las cosas no están yendo muy bien ¿sabes? Lo estamos intentando, todos, pero cuesta. De todos modos no he venido a contarte cosas deprimentes… ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos críos? Antes de que el grupo entero se formase ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo amigas que eran nuestras madres y la manía que tenían de obligarnos a jugar juntos ¡al principio nos llevábamos fatal! Eras un niño muy insolente no parabas de tirarme del pelo… pero acabamos siendo buenos amigos y pasándolo en grande ̶ se ríe al recordarlo ̶ Después tú me presentaste a Anwar y Max y yo a ti a Jal, luego conocimos a Sid y Tony en el colegio formando una pandilla un tanto peculiar. Y a partir de ahí comenzamos a distanciarnos, claro que seguíamos siendo amigos pero no como antes, ya no estábamos tú, tus peces de colores y yo solos.

Hace una pausa mientras se pierde en sus recuerdos.

̶ Yo me dedique a Tony, tú a las fiestas… Crecimos demasiado deprisa creo yo…- hace una larga pausa mientras roza con sus dedos el nombre de su amigo grabado en la piedra de la negra lápida.

̶ En verdad no sé que es lo que me ha traído aquí esta mañana Chris… No tengo ni idea… Pero te echo de menos, todos te echamos de menos… mucho. Sé que va a sonar un tanto cursi e impropio de mí pero el Sol en Bristol brilla de manera distinta desde que ya no estas con nosotros. Como con menor intensidad.


End file.
